Forgiveness is not an option
by IceYousha
Summary: what could happen if the Uchiha and Hyuuga clans had some sort of deep dark secret in common? yeah I'm not good in summary's and this is my first fanfic bout naruto so...enjoy...also a bit of sasuhina hinasasu


Yo yo yo! Finally making my own story on this website!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything related to it (usual stuff)**

It will be with the characters from Naruto (I mean…look at the title) and also about a shinobi girl made-up by me. Just so you can know, the last Naruto episode I watched was the one where Sasuke and Gaara fight in the Chuunin Exams and the war starts, sorry if I don't get enough details in here.

**Name:** Yousha (means "forgiveness")

**Birthdate:** October 31st, exactly at midnight. (I know…Halloween!)

**Hair:** deep black like Sasuke's, in a long braid that goes down to her ankles

**Eyes:** big light blue eyes that look like Hinata's, thought they reveal only hatred

**Clothes:** black fingerless gloves, a black sleeveless large shirt, tight black shorts and black combat boots.

**Village:** unknown, she is a missing-nin

**Bandage:** around her left leg, with the symbol of Sound (which is not the same than saying she comes from there)

Notes:

"Regular characters' voices" **"monster/cursed side voice"**

"_Characters thoughts" "__**monster/cursed thoughts"**_

((just me saying a senseless comment))

**1-****The Head Family is next - The Witch is back!**

Kabuto just arrived at Orochimaru's hideout and started to search for him. The war didn't go as planned and the Sand and Leaf Villages had become allies again (I'm kind of guessing that part) so they needed a new plan. Maybe getting Sasuke or something. Kabuto immediately stopped and stood still as he saw a small dagger being thrown right in front of his feet.

"Back already, Kabuto?" It was a emotionless, though sarcastic female voice that seemed to come from a tall tree close to the door of the hideout.

"Are you enjoying our defeat? You should have been there too!" He answered a bit of angry "_How come she caught me off guard? No one is that stealth…dammit I hate that girl…"_

Yousha (the girl who had thrown the dagger) jumped out of the tree and landed just behind Kabuto without making a single sound. She muttered something and her long braid of soft black hair wrapped around Kabuto's neck like a snake and made him to turn at her.

"You're losing qualities sweetie…Too bad I'm not supposed to kill you…" She said looking straight into his eyes. God, how he hated that…the only thing creepier than her eyes full of hatred and desire of vengeance were Orochimaru's eyes when he was angry. Really angry.

"You two stop it! Yousha, stop threatening him. Kabuto, go train…she's kind of right…" Orochimaru had arrived…

Kabuto:"Sure master"

Yousha: "Whetever….Anyway, since you're both here…I'm out!

Orochimaru: "Where do you think you're going?"

Yousha: "None of your business. It's time for me to do what it's left for me to do…"

Then, she grabbed a dark blue backpack and left.

_Kabuto:"How come she always talks like that to him and gets out alive?__ I bet this is another plan of hers…"_

Orochimaru: "Actually, this might work...

A couple of hours later, Konoha's forest…

_Sasuke: "I'm so bored…"_

He was standing against a tree after a long day of practice.

Sakura: "Guys we should go home now…I mean…really…it's getting late and I think it's enough of training for today…Sasuke, you want to come have dinner with me?" _oh please say yes! I love you Sasuke! Cant wait for the dessert!" _((yeah we all know what she wants for dessert…))

She was sat down in a rock and watching the guys' train. ((With that I mean she was watching Sasuke…))

Sasuke: "Not really. Why don't you have dinner with Naruto instead? I'll stay here a bit longer. "_I feel like something isn't right…besides, I kind of don't like girls that are totally crazy about me, I prefer the tough, hard-to-get ones"_ ((how come he is not after Temari??))

Naruto: I'd love to have dinner with you Sakura! Let's go eat Ramen!

He was still breathin hard from the train, but you know Naruto…he was with that dumb smile of yeah-I-love-you-sakura-you-know-it.

Sakura: Who said you were invited? punches Naruto in the head ((she should let the inner Sakura come out sometimes…))

Sakura left to her home and Naruto went after her. Sasuke stood still. Something wasn't right at all. He heard a noise coming from a bush nearby and went to check. A squirrel came out…it wasn't really a dangerous thing, was it?

_Sasuke: Maybe I'm just being paranoic… _((who would give him that idea…))

And he just walked away in his cool whetever-it-is-i-don't-care emo style. Barely did he knew that someone was watching him from the shadows…someone with icy blue eyes that expressed only hatred, loneliness and desire of vengeance…

Next morning, in the Hyuuga Mansion….

"Neji? Neji? Comeon open the door for me will you? Or else I'll have to throw it down…" ((15 seconds pause) "okay, you asked for it…3…2…1…HIYA!" Hanabi kicked the door so hard she threw it down ((who said little girls can't be strong)), but what she saw inside wasn't pleasant at all…Neji's window was wide open, the curtains were ripped off, there were blood spots in the walls, and Neji himself was…well…not very healthy…Hanabi screamed and Hinata rushed in.

"What is it?" She saw the scene and, without losing her head, activated her Byakugan to see if he had any internal injuries, but he didn't. It were all superficial cuts…well…almost…she realized his tekentsus were shut down. Someone had temporarily incapacitated Neji to move or talk. Hinata immediately opened his tekentsus and asked if he was okay. Lord Hiashi came in and asked what had happened.

Neji: "I…I don't know, I wake up like this! Around midnight, I woke up just to find out that half of my tekentsus were shut down and I couldn't move, and then I saw a disguised shinobi holding 2 sais right in front of me and he ((or was it a she? I guess Naruto guys can't stand the idea of being defeated by a woman…)) started to make this cuts on me and suddenly he stopped and walked away like if it was nothing!"

Lord Hiashi: your tekentsus were shut down? How come? You'd need a Byakugan to do that!

Hinata: "Father…in his right arm…." Hinata and Hanabi were pale by death. In Neji's arm, the cuts weren't random. Some words were visible "Head comes next-the witch is back"

Lord Hiashi looked like he was about to have an heart attack.

**Okay, I know it was kind of short****, what do you think of it? Tell me if it sucks…**

**Don't forget to rate and review****. I'll update as soon as I can but I need at least 2 reviews before that…**


End file.
